Welcome
Spongebob: Welcome to Alternate History Sponge, Where, Patrick Squidward and I Make Changes in History and See the Consequences for It. Patrick: Also, Good Morning or Good Afternoon by the Time your reading This. Squidward: Enough Chat Let’s Get to The History, Okay-What If Snellie Didn’t Stop to help Gary? (The Great Snail Race) Spongebob: (Sweats Nervously) Uhhhh, Patrick? Patrick: It would be Most Likely That Snellie Could Win or Could Rocky? (Pets Rocky) Squidward: Anyway, it would be a 10 to 1, Still it would be Most Likely Snellie. Spongebob: It would be Illegal, So I would be Arrested for Animal Abuse and Negligence. Patrick: Well We Wrapped That Up Quick, Next One-What If Man Ray Didn’t Change His mind? (Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy III) Squidward: you see Man-Ray was Trapped in frozen Tatar Sauce Until moron 2 Unfroze him. Patrick: hey! Spongebob: What If He Simply He Didn’t Change his Mind? Squidward: Well Based on his Weaponry, he was practically Unstoppable? Patrick: Would Have Robbed All the Banks in Bikini Bottom! Spongebob: And Its Practically Ludacris to think He Wouldn’t be a Prime Target for The Police. Squidward: All of Bikini bottom’s Military and/or Police Forces would be either Killed or Be his Bodyguards or His Army! Patrick: But Many Resistance and Rebellion Groups Were formed to Overthrow Man Ray. Spongebob: But He Would Set up Secret Police to Crush Them Like They Did in the Soviet Union. Nat: How Did you know? Frankie: The Show wasn’t here till 8 years After the USSR! Spongebob: Will We Please Stop talking About Politics, Blame the Writers! Monroe: Stop Breaking the Fourth Wall! Squidward: We’re getting of Topic; Can We Please get Back On track! Patrick: Okay, who would Stop Them, probably Not Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, they’re too Old. Mermaid Man: Hey! Patrick: Sorry, Also, where The Hell Did You Come from?! Spongebob: it would Be Most Likely That It would be Some sort of Fascist Monarchy. Squidward: He would Rob all the Banks in Bikini Bottom, then Bikini County, The Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, but Not the Arctic(Flashbacks) Patrick: With No Police or Military, Bikini Bottom would become a Breeding Ground for Criminals and Supervillains Like the Dirty Bubble. Spongebob: The Only Think We Don’t Know or Can Guess I What is the Fate of Us in This Scenario; And Last but Not Least the Final Scenario of The Episode- What if Plankton Won the Case. (Krabs vs Plankton) Squidward: Here’s the Explanation, On May 16,2005 Plankton had the Laziest idea to Simply Walk Into the Krusty Krab and Slipped on a Wet Floor Sign, then One of the customers mentioned That Plankton Could Sue for the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, So he Faked That he Was Hurt Until Spongebob and Mr. Krabs Thought that the Closer Was Lunch but It was to Crack Plankton from faking ending The Case. Patrick: They Could’ve been Charged for Fraud. Spongebob: So, the real Question is What if Plankton Was Really Hurt? Squidward: Well first, We Have to See How He Could Have Hurt Himself Patrick: For His Size Being a Zooplankton He Has to Fall A least a Foot and Has too land on His legs and Fall Back to break his Arms. Fred: That was Very Smart! Patrick: Thank You! Spongebob: Karen would Have to Be Severing as The Plaintiff Wife. Squidward: Patrick What would be the Consequences if Plankton Won. What would the Cost be, Well A Broken Arm is 2,500 since the I never Recall the Krusty Krab Having Heath Insurance and It Could Cost 190 For an X-Ray, a 1,000 more for Places Like the Regular Hospital with legs Costing the Same. Patrick: Well A. Mr. Krabs Would Have To pay The Hospital Bill, B. Give the Secret Formula to Plankton and close Down the Krusty Krab, C. Buy a Wet Floor Sign to Reopen and D. is another Charge for Violating all Worker Regulations, if Mr. Krabs wants his Workers he has to pay the Minimum Wage, We’ll be Use Hawaii or Australia (Spins Wheel), Hawaii It is, He has to pay $9.50 an Hour I Know they Want Australia’s Wage because that $17.50 an hour, hmmm… add the 4.50… 17.50 x 12 and the Cost Could be… $7,594.5. Spongebob: Jesus Christ That’s expensive! Squidward: it’s Obvious that our Cheap Boss would be in a Coma. Mr. Krabs:(Gives an Evil eye to Squidward) Patrick: Anyway, thank you For Tuning in to See He Consequences for Changing History. Spongebob: Good Bye! Squidward: Catch us next Friday! Category:Alternate history Category:Mr.2005